Nuestra Canción
by ValkyrieBooks
Summary: Porque el amor es una canción, con sus tonos altos y bajos, con sus armonías y desafinaciones. Porque cada pareja tiene su propia melodía, solo hay que saber encontrarla.
1. Evangella

**Un pequeño regalito por San Valentin, cada una de las parejas que he escrito y otras que están por venir.**

**El primero es para la pareja apache favorita de todos, ¡Evangella!**

**La canción se llama "Como perro y gato" de Eiza González. Esa canción siempre me inspira para escribir sobre ellos, así fue la primera en la que pensé cuando busqué qué canción era mejor para cada pareja.**

* * *

_**Cada vez que te acercas a mi**_  
_**Y no lo puedo resistir**_  
_**Me provocas locas ganas de tocarte**_  
_**Me provocas locas ganas de empujarte**_

Iniciaron su relación de la peor manera. No todos están destinados a un amor de cuento de hadas en el que se enamoran a primera vista y son felices por siempre.

_**Cada vez que te acercas a mi**_  
_**Mi corazón empieza a latir**_  
_**Me provocas locas ganas de besarte**_  
_**Me provoca locas ganas de olvidarte**_

Ellos eran pura pasión. Cada aspecto de su relación, estaba llena de ella. Se amaban con la misma intensidad con la que se peleaban.

_**Me haces sentir algo que**_  
_**Algo que eriza la piel**_  
_**Es como un fuego interior**_  
_**Que me quema**_

Tan diferentes como el día y la noche, repelentes como el agua y el aceite. Para ellos, amarse era darlo todo y nada a la vez.

_**Como perro gato**_  
_**Así día y noche**_  
_**Somos negro y blanco**_  
_**Vivimos a reproche**_

Porque ellos se enamoraron de sus diferencias, de esas pequeñas cositas que los hacían únicos y los complementaban. Porque Angella era el cable a tierra que Evan necesitaba, porque él era la adrenalina que ella amaba.

_**Como perro y gato**_  
_**Así agua y aceite**_  
_**De la Z a la A**_  
_**Somos tan diferentes**_

Era la entrega mutua y el conocimiento de saber que por más peleas que tuvieran, siempre se amarían, sin importar qué.


	2. Hykka

**Un pequeño regalito por San Valentín, cada una de las parejas que escribo y algunas que están por venir.**

**Este es para nuestra más reciente pareja ¡Hykka!**

**La canción se llama "Darte un Beso" de Katie Angel. Amo las canciones de Katie, y cuando me puse a escuchar mi lista de reproducciones cursi, escuché la letra y dije: ¡ES PARA MIKKA!**

* * *

_**Ya llevo tanto tiempo idealizándote **_  
_**Viendo la forma como caminas **_  
_**Aprendiendo tu rutina **_  
_**Para ver lo que te gusta **_  
_**A donde ventas que es lo que buscas **_  
_**Y me asusta que no me veas como yo**_

Mikka se enamoró a primera vista. Deseaba poder acercarse y conocerlo, pero su timidez la hizo amarlo a la distancia. De solo observar aprendió pequeños detalles; como la pequeña arruguita que se le formaba en el puente de la nariz cuando reía a carcajada suelta, o los labios fruncidos cuando estaba concentrado. Mikka amó cada detalle, temiendo enamorarse más de lo que esperaba.

_**Quiero darte un beso para ver si me enamoro **_  
_**Quitarme la duda de lo que siento por ti **_  
_**Dame un primer beso para ver si no es mentira **_  
_**Que estoy loca por hacerte feliz, por hacerte feliz ...**_

Hyun tardó en notarla, su capricho por otra joven lo nubló de ver a la brillante estrella que se hayaba detrás suyo. Cuando por fin la vio, lo primero que tuvo que ser en besarla, necesitó sacar la duda de su amor, necesitó saber si él, era el indicado para hacerla feliz.

_**Ya llevo tiempo hipnotizado **_  
_**Me tienes loca y enamorada **_  
_**Queriendo darte un beso apasionada **_  
_**Y caminar contigo, servirte de abrigo **_  
_**Dejando de lado eso de ser tú amiga **_  
_**Y ser algo Más-a-as**_

Mikka en serio estaba profundo, loca e irrevocablemente enamorada, deseaba pasar cada segundo a su lado. Hyun solo quería tomarla en sus brazos y amarla desesperadamente.

_**Es una tortura mirarte **_  
_**Y no poderte besar, **_  
_**Y no poderte besar**_

Después de esa primera cita, vinieron varias más. Decidieron ser amigos, y conocerse profundamente. Esas semanas, fueron insoportables. Cada día se amaban un poco más, al descubrir cosas del otro, que solo hacían que lo que se sentían se arraigará más en sus corazones. Besarse, era su único anhelo.


	3. Armiggie

**Un pequeño regalito por San Valentín, cada una de las parejas que escribo y algunas que están por venir.**

**Esta es para la pareja gamer ¡Armiggie!**

**La canción se llama "Mi mujer, mi mejor amiga" de César "Plátano" Pueyrredón. La verdad no había escuchado nada de él, pero buscándome encontré esta bella canción y sentí que era la indicada.**

* * *

_**Cuando estoy en casa **_  
_**Todo está perfecto **_  
_**Tu calor me abraza **_  
_**Y tus besos me hacen bien.**_

Si de algo estaba seguro Armin, era que Maggie era mucho más que solo su novia. Con ella se consideró como en casa, ella era su hogar y su todo. Maggie amaba perderse en los brazos de Armin, solo él era capaz de provocar un maremoto en sus emociones con un simple beso en la mejilla.

_**Dame tus caricias **_  
_**Que las necesito **_  
_**Mira la sonrisa **_  
_**Que está naciendo en mi corazón.**_

Una mirada era una lluvia de verano, fresca, relajante. Una sonrisa era aleteos de mariposa, un vuelo de libertad. Pero una caricia ... Dios, una caricia era la vida misma, el despertar de un amor puro y sencillo.

_**Aprendí a quererte **_  
_**Desde que nos conocimos **_  
_**Hoy tengo la suerte **_  
_**De amarte cada día más**_

Lo suyo fue como amor a primera vista. Un relámpago golpeándolos en cada fibra de su ser. El amor quirúrgico instantáneo, lo que los maravilló, fue lo lo perfecto que eran el uno para el otro.

_**Sos mi mejor amiga mi buen amanecer **_  
_**Sos mi mejor amiga sos parte de mi piel **_  
_**Sos mi canción preferida **_  
_**Que cantaré toda la vida **_  
_**Y aunque no lo diga **_  
_**Aquí es donde quiero estar.**_

Porque eran más que novios. Eran amantes, compañeros, socios y mejores amigos. Porque nunca encontrarían en otra persona, todas las emociones que se provocan. Eran simplemente, ellos y nadie más.


	4. Kenina

**Un pequeño regalito por San Valentin, cada una de las parejas que he escrito y algunas que están por venir.**

**Esta es para la pareja que inició todo ¡Kenina!**

**La canción se llama "Tú eres todo lo que hablan del amor" de Katie Angel. Como dije antes, amo las canciones de Katie, y siento que viendo la historia de sí de Sucrette y Kentin es ideal para ellos, la persistencia de Kentin al inicio del juego de hasta cambiarse de escuela por ella y continuar todo esperando, es hermoso**

* * *

_**No creo en las casualidades**_  
_**Tampoco en la superstición**_  
_**Pero se me hace inevitable**_  
_**Poner a prueba el corazón**_

Hina no era de las que creía en las casualidades. Kentin siempre había pensado que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Su tiempo juntos fue lo más hermoso, y separarse fue como una daga directo al corazón. Encontrarse nuevamente, cuando ya se habían resignado, fue la más bonita de las casualidades.

_**Qué extraño hablar de enamorarse**_  
_**Si desconozco la intención**_  
_**Pero no voy a complicarme**_  
_**Buscando alguna explicación**_

Antes de mudarse, Hina nunca había considerado enamorarse de Kentin. Él era solo un amigo y sin embargo, su perseveración fue lo que la enamoró. No supo en que momento inició, pero sea lo que haya sido, en ningún momento cuestionó las emociones que él provocaba. ¿Y por qué hacerlo? Él era todo.

_**Se me hace incontrolable**_  
_**Tan solo imaginarme**_  
_**Recorriendo toda tu piel**_

Kentin la amó en cada segundo de su vida. Para él fue amor a primera vista, y quizá para ella no fue así, pero no importaba. Muchas veces se imaginó acariciando la suavidad de sus mejillas, recorrer cada pedacito de su alma. Enamorarla era el más hermoso de los desafíos, saber que su esfuerzo sería recompensado cuando ella lo viera con la misma intensidad que él la veía, lo motivo. Ella valía todos sus esfuerzos y mucho más.

_**Tú eres todo lo que hablan del amorEsa bala que viaja al corazón**_  
_**Tú eres todo lo que hablan del amor**_  
_**Todo por lo que pierdes el control**_

Porque Kentin era exactamente el amor. Representaba todo aquello hermoso de los cuentos de hadas. Era esa flecha de cupido, era todo lo que se dice del amor. Por él, estaba dispuesta a perder todo la cordura.

_**Cuando ignoraba el romance**_  
_**Me volviste vulnerable**_  
_**Te conocí y me negué**_  
_**Pero a tus brazos me halaste**_  
_**Todo pasó de una forma tan rara**_  
_**Que se volvió inexplicable**_  
_**Me enamoraste, no te rendiste**_  
_**Y del amor me enseñaste**_  
_**En cada acción demostrabas**_  
_**Tanta grandeza en lo simple**_  
_**Y el don de no reprocharme,**_  
_**Siempre apoyarme**_  
_**Logro sanar cicatrices**_  
_**Eres la luz que ilumina mis días**_  
_**Ese lucero que guía mi vida**_  
_**Quien lo diría me enamoraría de ti**_

Por más que hubiera estado negada, enamorarse era la única opción verdadera, con un amor tan puro como el de Kentin, no había forma de resistirse. Finalmente, cuando comenzó a suceder, no tenía ninguna razón para no amarlo. Él en ningún momento se rindió, y con cada paso que dieron aprendieron más de cada uno. Se apoyaron y se ayudaron a crecer como personas.

Su amor, era lo más hermoso que hubiera. Se convirtieron en la luz que los guiaba en la oscuridad, ya no solo amantes, eran compañeros de vida, almas gemelas.

Verlos, era ver todo lo que se espera del amor.


	5. Caslia

**Un pequeño regalito por San Valentin, cada una de las parejas que he escrito y algunas que están por venir.**

**Esta es para una nueva pareja: ¡Caslia!**

**La canción se llama "Cristina" de Sebastian Yatra. Por ahí leí que la letra de la canción habla de dos personas que se aman y que quisieran tener algo serio, pero que no lo hacen por culpa de la distancia y los compromisos laborales, creo que es lo que mejor se adapta a esto.**

* * *

_**Entre tanta gente yo te vi llegar**_  
_**Algo en el destino me hizo saludar**_  
_**Te dije mi nombre y no sé dónde**_  
_**Como con un beso me respondes**_  
_**Solo te importó que te tratara bien**_  
_**Tú de 19 y yo de 23**_  
_**Y empecé mis planes para vernos otra vez**_

Castiel la vio a la distancia, era como un ángel perdido en el infierno. Su belleza resaltando entre tanta gente, fue lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Lia se sintió observada, él no podía apartar sus ojos. Inició con un saludo casi opacado por el ruido. Los nombres fueron lo menos importantes, lo que les interesaba era sus almas. Pasaron la noche conociéndose, y en poco tiempo, ya tenían planes de volverse a ver.

_**Y si pudiera mostrarte**_  
_**Que estando juntos ya no hay nada que falte**_  
_**Y que a pesar de la distancia te voy a querer**_  
_**Solo tienes que saber**_  
_**Que yo quisiera quedarme**_  
_**Y aunque no debo, solo quiero llamarte**_  
_**Que repitamos las historias una y otra vez, no sé**_

Ella sabía lo mucho que él sufría por dejarla. Lia quería demostrarle que no necesitaba nada, salvo su corazón. Que entendía la importancia de su carrera, que mientras que se amaran todo estaría bien. Castiel quería que ella supiera lo mucho que deseaba quedarse a su lado, que anhelaba llamarla en cada momento, que repetir sus historias en su mente, era la única forma de no perder la cordura.

_**¿Cómo te pido que te enamores?**_  
_**Cuando al final no voy a estar cuando tú llores**_  
_**¿Cómo te pido que te ilusiones?**_  
_**Y recortar nuestra distancia con canciones**_  
_**¿Cómo te pido? Si al final no voy a estar**_  
_**Cuando de ti me enamore**_

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y la distancia los hería. Castiel se cuestionó muchas veces si era lo mejor ¿Cómo pedirle que soportara la distancia, cuando él no soportaba no estar cuando ella lo necesitara? ¿Cómo pedirle que pensara en un futuro, juntos? En cada letra de sus canciones la veía, en cada párrafo la pensaba, ella estaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

_**Y aunque yo esté en otra parte**_  
_**Soy más feliz porque yo pude encontrarte**_  
_**Y aunque no tenga la certeza de volverte a ver**_  
_**Es tuya esta canción**_  
_**Recuérdame**_

Encontrarla tras bastidores de su concierto lo sorprendió, seguir separados no era una opción. Quería apoyarlo en su carrera, quería verlo triunfar en primera fila. Porque ella era su felicidad, su más bonita canción. Porque él era su anhelo y su vida. Porque su amor, era una certeza destinada.


	6. Moraya

**Un pequeño regalito por San Valentin, cada una de las parejas que he escrito y algunas que están por venir.**

**Esta es para una nueva pareja: ¡Moraya!**

**La canción se llama "Quedate" de Katie Angel, sí ya sé, tengo una obsesión por las canciones de esta mujer, pero es que ¡Son hermosas!**

* * *

_**No puedo imaginar un momento perfecto**_  
_**No se me ocurre más nada**_  
_**Que no sea este momento**_  
_**La felicidad yo contigo la encuentro**_  
_**Comprobado no hay nadie que me haga sentir**_  
_**Lo que contigo siento**_

Para ellos no existía ningún momento más perfecto que cuando estaban juntos. Nadie los hacía sentir de esa forma, eran la felicidad y la ilusión. No deseaban tener con nadie, más lo que tenían.

_**Quédate,**_  
_**Sé que es tarde pero quédate**_  
_**Afuera llueve y conmigo estás bien**_  
_**Y no te preocupes que siempre te cuidaré**_

En su pequeña burbuja, todo era maravilloso. Podría estallar una tormenta y mientras estuvieran juntos, todo era perfecto.

_**Mientras la lluvia siga cayendo**_  
_**Yo me voy enamorando**_  
_**Gota a gota me derramo**_  
_**En lo profundo de tus labios**_

Porque mientras estuvieran juntos nada importaba, mientras se amaran todo estaría bien. Porque sus besos eran como una lluvia de primavera, fresca y brillante.

_**Quédate un poquito más**_  
_**Hasta que pase la tormenta**_  
_**Quédate hasta que las flores**_  
_**Nazcan en la primavera**_

¿Qué importaba que lo suyo fuera un escándalo? Si después de la tormenta, siempre sale el arcoíris. Solo necesitaban permanecer juntos mientras la lluvia pasara, cuando su amor pudiera florecer en primavera.

_**Y beso a beso voy cayendo, escalando**_  
_**Por la montaña de tu pecho viajando**_  
_**Por el cielo de tu cabello tocando**_  
_**Un par de nubes negras que me están mojando**_  
_**El corazón**_  
_**Y me transforman en lo que no soy**_  
_**Pero debo admitir que me gusta**_  
_**Y quiero más,**_  
_**Y no me asusta,**_  
_**Ay quiero más...**_

Y es que por más que hubieran intentado evitarlo, el resultado habría sido el mismo. Porque sus besos los había hecho caer en un profundo pozo, del que ninguno quería salir. Porque el cielo podía venirse abajo, y ellos se seguirían amando. Porque Morena lo convertía en alguien que nunca pensó ser, porque Rayan era más de lo que ella pudo haber soñado. Porque su amor era pasión y secreto, y eso les gustaba.


	7. Lychi

**Un pequeño regalito por San Valentin, cada una de las parejas que he escrito y algunas que están por venir.**

**Esta es para una nueva pareja: ¡Lychi!**

**La canción se llama "Amor Verdadero" de Fanny Lu y Andrés Cepedo. Porque la letra es hermosa y siento que un romance con Lysandro sería exactamente ese tipo de amor.**  
-

_**Si me bajas el sol, te regalo la luna**_  
_**Y todas las estrellas a su alrededor**_  
_**No me hables de fortuna que no veo ninguna**_  
_**Más que la locura que hay en el amor**_

Lysandro era de esos hombres que podían dar la luna y las estrellas. Para él, su única fortuna era el amor que Michi despertaba en él. Porque ella era su sol, su luz y futuro.

_**Estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado**_  
_**En mis deseos de niña te había dibujado**_  
_**Parece mentira que no estoy soñando**_  
_**Me alegra la vida haberte enamorado**_

Michi sentía que conocerlo había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Él representaba todos esos sueños que siempre tuvo de niña, junto a él, podía ver toda una vida, él era su felicidad, sus sueños y anhelos. Agradecía haberlo enamorado. Lysandro a su lado, sentía que vivía en un eterno sueño, uno del que nunca quería despertar. Agradecía haberla enamorado.

_**Hay tanta felicidad**_  
_**En el amor que me das**_  
_**Se me confunde la risa con las ganas de llorar**_  
_**Puedo ver en tu mirada**_  
_**Que estás soñando despierto**_  
_**Nada es más grande en mi vida**_  
_**Que nuestro amor verdadero**_

Porque eran la alegría y el amor, porque eran risa y llanto, tan distintos y tan perfectos juntos. Porque para ellos no existía nada más grande que su amor.

_**Y vuelve amanecer y sigo entre tus brazos**_  
_**Que me curan todo y no existe el pasado**_  
_**No encuentro las letras del abecedario**_  
_**Cuando está tu boca cerca de mis labios**_  
_**Devuelvo la sonrisa que me has regalado**_  
_**Arreglo tu camisa y camino a tu lado**_  
_**Parece mentira que no estoy soñando**_  
_**Me alegra la vida haberte enamorado**_

Porque ella amaba despertar en sus brazos, donde no había pasado ni dolor. Porque él perdía toda razón con sus besos, no existía nada más que su esencia sobre él. Las sonrisas eran siempre eternas, eran la esperanza de lo que anhelaban. Porque eran compañeros, porque querían permanecer juntos, caminar al lado del otro en todo momento.


	8. Nathaniel

**Un pequeño regalito por San Valentin, cada una de las parejas que he escrito y algunas que están por venir.**

**Finalmente...aquí está una pareja que tiene un trasfondo un tanto oscuro. Verán, este es para mi OS, y para ellos estoy creando una historia a parte, una que está conectada a los OS pero que es aparte.**

**La canción se llama "Voy a Amarte" de Carlos Rivera.**

**Está** **dedicada a ...a mí misma! **💗💗💗  
-

_**Cada día que pasa lloro tu nombre**_  
_**Cada noche soy oscuridad**_  
_**Dime como hago para respirar**_  
_**Dime como hago para hablar**_  
_**Y que la vida nos dé la oportunidad**_

A veces, en la oscuridad de su hogar, lloraba su nombre. Hacía mucho que se había vuelto oscuridad. Su ausencia había sido lo que le había quitado toda esperanza, sin ella no tenía razones para pelear, todo le daba igual. Sin ella, no podía respirar.

_**Cuando yo regrese por ti, renacerán las flores de tu jardín**_  
_**Llevo tanto tiempo así, solo, extrañándote**_  
_**Cuando yo regrese por ti renunciaré a todo lo que yo fui**_  
_**Voy a quedarme junto a ti hasta el fin**_  
_**Voy a amarte**_

A veces, ella soñaba con regresar, hacía mucho que las cicatrices de su ausencia se habían establecido. Seguía extrañándolo, pero había seguido adelante. Pero algún día regresaría, y cundo eso pasara, podría renunciar a todo en lo que se había convertido, y podría amarlo eternamente.

_**Puedo abrazar tu alma entera**_  
_**Quiero aferrarme a nuestra verdad**_  
_**Dime como hago para respirar**_  
_**Dime como hago para hablar**_  
_**Y que la vida nos dé la oportunidad**_

Nathaniel quería abrazar su alma, quería aferrarse a los bonitos recuerdos que habían creado juntos. Quería ser capaz de poder respirar de nuevo, y sabía que eso solo pasaría cuando pudieran tener una segunda oportunidad.

**Cuando yo regrese por ti, renunciaré a todo lo que yo fui**  
**Voy a quedarme junto a ti hasta el fin**  
**Voy a amarte**

Algún día, ella regresaría y él la esperaría eternamente. Y cuando eso pasara, podría renunciar a lo que la vida le había hecho. Por ella, esperaría hasta el final. Podría amarla por siempre.


End file.
